


Sippin' On Your Lips (Hangin' On by a Thread)

by liamlikesmugs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, I really love pornstar AUs don't ask me why, Kissing, M/M, Pornstar Liam, Pornstar Louis, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamlikesmugs/pseuds/liamlikesmugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lilo pornstar AU, inspired by <a href="http://calumspiercedhood.tumblr.com/">calumspiercedhood</a>'s tags on <a href="http://calumspiercedhood.tumblr.com/post/146858773318/ilalasunshined-x/">this</a> gifset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sippin' On Your Lips (Hangin' On by a Thread)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hsmuffintop (elizabethwcu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/gifts).



> Title is from I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen.

Louis arrives on set late, as usual. It's quarter past eight when he walks in, dark shades perched on the bridge of his nose and an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips.

His tee shirt is older than he cares to admit, sporting incongruous holes and snares along the hem and his joggers don't fare much better, threadbare down at the bottom where the elastic around his ankles has begun to go slack. The beanie on top of his head is pulled down low over his ears. He couldn't have been bothered to brush his hair before leaving his flat this morning, figured there'd be no point when he'd get his hair done for him later.

"Morning, Tommo!" He hears Niall shout from across the room and he rolls his eyes as he waves, not wanting to be rude but not really wanting to be nice, either.  
  
He walks over to where Niall's adjusting the overhead lights and making sure everything is set for their scene today. "You alright, Neil?"  
  
Niall huffs a curt laugh and nods, standing up on a stool to angle a bright light down at the cream-coloured couch up against the wall. Louis can't help the way his eyes climb up the back of Niall's legs, stopping on his flat bum. It's not a bad bum, really. Louis bets it's quite nice under the layers of clothes Niall's wearing. As far as crew-member-bums go, Niall's is pretty high on the list. 

Niall steps down from the stool and swats Louis' shoulder, as if he'd read his thoughts.  
  
"What?" Louis asks, trying to sound defensive but finding it hard to care that much.  
  
"I could feel your eyes boring a hole in me arse," Niall says, though there's a smile on his face.  
  
"So?" Louis asks, taking the cigarette from between his lips and poking it behind his ear. "What's one more?"  
  
"You're horrible," Niall tells him, rolling his eyes.  
  
"'S part of my charm, mate," Louis replies, turning to walk away. "Where am I headed?"  
  
"To change," Niall tells him, "you look like you've just walked out the basement of a frat house."  
  
That actually makes Louis smile, the first time he has all day, as he makes his way to wardrobe — the single rack of clothes sat next to the catering table.  
  
He grabs a tee shirt and a pair of jeans, opting to keep his own trainers on. Once he's dressed, he finds his way to makeup and smiles when Lou greets him, motioning to the chair in front of her.  
  
"How are you, love?" She asks him, turning to grab a comb and a bottle of hairspray as he comes to sit in her chair. Dropping down and wincing immediately.  
  
"Fuck," he swears, clenching his fists against the stab of pleasure that jolts through him.  
  
He hears Lou chuckle quietly to herself as she approaches him from behind and makes eye contact with his reflection in the mirror in front of them. "Got you wearing the plug today, have they?"  
  
"Yeah," Louis nods, glad he and Lou have reached a point in their relationship where these conversations no longer embarrass him. Otherwise he'd be immediately red in the face at the memory of how he'd fingered himself open after his shower this morning, squirming and moaning as he stuffed his own arsehole full on four fingers. He had no idea who he was working with today, but he didn't want to take any risks.  
  
"Least it's not vibrating," she says, pulling Louis from his thoughts as he flips her off.  
  
"Not yet, anyway."  
  
Louis' head turns when he hears Liam's voice, and he can't help but cheer as he walks into the room, sitting in the empty chair adjacent to Louis. Liam looks as if he's been awake for hours, fresh and bright despite it being what Louis feels is too early for anything. He and Liam have been friends for ages, having both worked for the same site for so many years.  
  
"Shut up," Louis laughs, watching as Lou molds his hair into a soft, swooping style that almost looks like he'd done it himself. When she pats his shoulder, he stands from the chair and Liam takes his place. He decides to sit in the other chair then, watching Liam as Lou gets to work on him.  
  
"What brings you by this morning, Payno? You haven't got a scene this early, have you?"  
  
Liam's thick eyebrows raise as he looks at Louis, however he doesn't say anything. "You haven't heard?" Liam asks, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"Today is the day we fuck, mate," Liam says with a gleeful smirk, and Louis is grateful he's already changed out of his joggers or Liam would definitely have seen his cock jump.  
  
As long as they've worked together—they've been extras in each other's scenes, they've kissed, touched, done more things with their mouths on one another's bodies than most people can even think of, but in all those years—they've never fucked. Not even once.  
  
Louis' just a little bit embarrassed to realise that his mouth has gone dry and he hasn't said anything. Liam's been waggling his eyebrows like an idiot for the past thirty seconds and Louis knows if he doesn't say something soon this'll start to get weird.  
  
"'S about bloody time, innit?" He says, glad his voice doesn't sound as distracted as he feels. “I'm glad they've finally realised how badly you've wanted a piece of my arse."  
  
Liam laughs hard at that, face all scrunched up and eyes nearly closed in that way that's always seemed so fucking genuine to Louis. "You're telling me," he agrees, watching his reflection in the mirror as Lou finishes his hair.

 _‘You’re telling me?’ Seriously?_ Louis feels himself grow jittery with excitement as he watches Liam get up from Lou’s chair and turn to offer her a quick thank you before heading to set.

“Let’s go, Tommo!” He says, turning as he waits for Louis by the door.

They walk together back to the set where Niall is standing behind the camera next to Harry, their cameraman and director for the day.

Harry spots them as they approach and smiles big, dimples sinking into his cheeks.

“Morning, lads!”

“Hi, Harry,” Louis offers politely, crossing his arms over his chest. “What’s on the docket, then? What’s the scenario? Best friends? Straight bait? Something lockerroom-related?”

“Well,” Harry says, eyes glinting as he claps his hands once. “I was thinking we’d do something different this go round.”

“Different?” Liam asks, brow furrowed. “How different?”

“For starters, there’s no script.” Harry tells them, looking back and forth between them to gauge their reactions.

“No script?” Louis repeats, “What are we supposed to do, then, ad lib?”

“Not exactly,” Harry laughs. “The two of you have done how many scenes together over the years?”

Liam looks at Louis the same time Louis turns to look at him and they both shrug.

“I don’t know,” Louis answers, “feels like a million.”

He feels Liam elbow him in the side as Harry goes on.

“Right, and you’ve never once had his cock up your arse and vise versa, correct?”

“Yes, Harry,” Louis sighs, wanting to get to the point already.

“So, I thought, for this scene, there’d be no scene. No scenario. No script, just two friends fucking for the first time.”

“So,” Liam starts, drawing out the ‘s,’ “it’d just be me fucking Louis. Like, no acting involved whatsoever?”

“Exactly,” Harry confirms. “What do you think?”

“I think that’s a brilliant idea,” Liam tells him, nodding his agreement. “It’s like, a first, on so many levels.”

Louis doesn’t know why, but the moment he hears what Liam’s saying he feels his heart rate kick up a notch. Granted, this is far from being his first time working with Liam, but he’s always had the guise of a scene to hide behind. So now, not only is Liam going to be fucking him, but it’s actually going to be _Liam_ fucking him.

Fuck.

“Louis?”

He turns to Harry when he hears his voice, and when he sees the hopeful, excited expression on Harry’s face, he can’t say anything other than the quick, “Let’s do this,” that falls from his lips.

“Brilliant,” Harry says, clapping his hands again. “Great, just go have a seat on the couch and we’ll get started in a few moments, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods, following Liam over to the sofa and sitting down beside him, choosing to sit at the opposite end.

After a moment, Niall walks up to them and hands them each a microphone.

“Really, Haz?” Louis asks, looking at the mic in his hand and then back to Harry.

“Really,” Harry nods, “want to ask you some questions first.”

“Fucking hell,” Louis grumbles to himself, closing his eyes as Harry unmounts his camera from its tripod and walks closer.

“Budge over, Louis,” Harry orders, motioning with his hand for Louis to close the distance between himself and Liam.

“Yeah, I won’t bite,” Liam says, attempting to wink at Louis, but closing both eyes like he always does.

Louis smiles then, scooting closer until their shoulders touch.

“Perfect,” Harry mumbles, watching them through the viewfinder of his camera. He makes a waving motion and Niall comes trotting over with the tripod, planting it in front of Harry as he remounts his camera and stands behind it. “Now,” he says, looking at the pair in front of him. “I’m gonna count you down, and once I start rolling, you’re going to introduce yourselves.”

Louis sighs and rolls his eyes. “But, Harry, we —”

“Yes, Louis, I know you’ve been on this site for ages, and I know you have fans who already know who you are, but I have a concept in mind, here. This is the first video you’re doing as yourself and I want you to follow my every request to the letter, is that understood?”

Louis nods, knowing it’s pointless to argue with Harry once he’s entered director mode.

“Wonderful.” Harry walks back over to his tripod and slants his posture just a bit so he can look into the camera without having to move it. He presses the record button and Louis holds his breath when he sees the small, red light start to flash. “In five, four, three, two…” Harry points at Louis and he puts on a smile, nodding to the camera.

“Hi, I’m Louis,” he says, hoping the past five years of porn acting won’t fail him now.

“How old are you, Louis?”

He startles a little when Harry speaks. He’s usually so stone-faced and silent when they’re shooting, ordering everyone except the actors on set to shut up or leave.

“Erm, I’m twenty-four, disembodied camera voice.”

Harry bites at his lip to keep himself from laughing as he turns to Liam, nodding his head as indication for Liam to speak.

“I’m Liam, and I’m twenty-two.”

“How long have you two known each other?” Harry asks, folding his arms as he walks out from behind the camera, standing beside it as he waits for one of them to answer.

“Uh, five years?” Louis shrugs, looking at Harry now instead of the camera.

“Five years sounds about right, yeah,” Liam nods; Louis can feel Liam’s eyes on the side of his face.

“Have you worked together before?” Harry asks, pulling up a chair and sitting in it, still beside his camera.

“Yes,” Liam answers simply.

“What is each of your favourite scene that you’ve shot together?”

Louis feels his cock stir just remembering all the times he and Liam have hooked up in various (professional) ways.

“Hmmm,” he muses aloud, turning to Liam, “maybe the time you and Zayn took turns fucking my mouth in that one glory hole video?”

“Oh yeah, that was fun,” Liam answers with a chuckle, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “I think mine might be the first time you took me down your throat. That was fucking incredible. Or maybe the last time you ate me out. I came really hard.”

Louis tries (and fails) to fight the smug smile creeping onto his face. It’s not like anyone would blame him, anyway. Who _wouldn’t_ be proud of making Liam come?

“So,” Harry interrupts their moment, getting both their attention. “What are you most looking forward to today?”

“I don’t know,” Liam answers first, letting out a gusty sigh as he thinks it over. “Obviously it’ll be amazing to finally fuck Louis after all this time, but I’m also pretty excited about not needing to memorise any lines.” He laughs, and Louis does, too, feeling at ease with their progress so far.

“Same here,” Louis says, “on all counts.”

“Alright, then,” Harry stands from his chair and walks back over to the camera, “let’s get started.”

He pushes the button to stop recording and calls Niall over to retrieve their microphones.

Once they’re settled on the couch again, Harry continues recording.

“Why don’t we start with a kiss, boys?” Harry asks, sitting back in his chair and crossing his legs.

Louis turns to Liam and reaches out, grabbing the ties at the front of his hoodie and pulling him in until he’s met with the brush of the stubble on Liam’s chin against his own.

It’s nice, kissing Liam is always nice, but this kiss is different. There’s no pretense, there’s nothing going on except a kiss between two people who’ve never kissed without a role or mask to hide behind. Sure, they’re still getting paid to do this, but it’s nice kissing Liam as Liam. Not Liam as a mechanic, or Liam as a frat bro, or Liam as his hot next-door neighbor. Just Liam. That alone sends a shiver of excitement down Louis’ spine.

Liam kisses him back immediately, bringing a hand up to cup Louis’ jaw and guide the kiss, prompting Louis to open his mouth when Liam sweeps his tongue out. Louis loves kissing Liam, he can’t ever get enough of it.

Professionally speaking, of course.

The kiss deepens further, and since Harry seems to be content with just watching for now, the voyeur, Louis lets Liam pull him into his lap, letting his knees rest on either side of Liam’s hips as Liam continues to kiss him senseless.

Luckily, Liam’s still managing to keep himself together and shifts on the couch so that their angle favours the camera, making sure the wet slide of their lips is visible and accessible to the lens.

Louis can’t help the way his hips rock against Liam’s as they kiss, just as he’s sure Liam can't help the way his hands fall to Louis’ arse, gripping it in both hands and pulling Louis hard against him. As he palms Louis’ arse, Louis is reminded of the plug nestled inside of him. Liam grabbing him makes the plug shift ever so subtly and Louis can’t help the wanton moan that slips out of him. He’s just getting into it now, opening his mouth wider to Liam, wanting more of him, all of him, if possible.

“Cut,” Harry says, bringing Louis out of the moment.

He steals one last kiss from Liam before breaking away with a groan, flopping back onto the sofa behind him.

“Really, Harry? It was just getting good!” Louis whines, glaring at Harry as he walks over to his camera to stop recording.

“Sorry, Lou,” Harry apologises, and he really does seem sincere. “But we’re only allotted twenty minutes for our runtime. I’ve got to keep things moving.” Harry makes a motion with his hands and Liam and Louis take the hint.

“Right, right,” Louis sighs, sitting up and whipping off his shirt. He knows how it goes from here. He and Liam get undressed and then into position, and when Harry starts recording again, they’ll have cut through the foreplay.

Liam stands up to kick off his shoes and pull his jeans off and Louis’ eyes are trained on the tent in his boxers, wet at the tip where he’d been leaking.

Louis’ mouth begins to water, and he just _has_ to get it in his mouth.

“Have we got time for oral today, Harry?” He asks, tugging off his own jeans. He hands them to the crew member who was standing by, collecting all the articles of clothing being shed. Discreetly, Louis removes his plug and drops it into the little container he holds out.

“Yeah,” Harry replies absently, flicking through his phone as if he’s not sat in front of two naked men. “I was gonna have Liam go down on you before he fucks you.”

Well, that was unexpected.

Liam waggles his eyebrows at Louis before getting to his knees and pulling Louis to the edge of the couch. He waits for Harry to set the tripod up at their sides before he kisses Louis again.

Louis moans into the kiss helplessly, biting his lip when Liam pulls away and starts kissing down his chest.

Liam, the fucking tease, bites at Louis' nipples and he arches into it, eager and unashamed of how ready he is for Liam.

Liam licks his way down Louis cock, rolling his tongue over Louis' balls before slipping even lower and— _oh_. It's _that_ kind of oral today.

Louis reaches down to run his fingers through Liam's hair, moaning loudly as Liam's tongue breaches his already-slack hole.

Thanks to the plug, Liam's able to slide his tongue into Louis with ease, flicking it while he's got his face buried between Louis' cheeks.

“Fuck, Liam,” he whines, curling in on himself as he rocks his hips into Liam's mouth.

Liam stops then, leaning up on his knees and moving forward until he can kiss Louis.

And Louis hates it. He absolutely abhors how well Liam knows him. How Liam knows how dirty and nasty and fucking _amazing_ it makes Louis feel when Liam kisses him after eating him out.

As they kiss, he can hear Liam tearing open the condom and he barely has enough time to brace himself when he feels the blunt head of Liam's cock pushing against his hole.

“Are you ready?” Liam asks quietly, his lips up against Louis' ear so no one else will hear them.

“Please fuck me,” Louis whines, and he arches his back as he tries to grind down on Liam's cock, not because it'll look good on camera, but because he really fucking wants it.

Liam chuckles softly as he presses into Louis, sinking into him in one fluid motion.

“Fuck _yes_ , Liam,” Louis sighs, letting his eyes drift shut as Liam slides all the way in.

Liam’s cock slides against Louis’ prostate slowly and he whimpers, clenching around Liam without meaning to.

It’s all so surreal. This is _Liam_ with his dick inside of Louis. It’s long overdue, but Louis just can’t get over how incredible it feels.

“Yeah,” Liam says, leaning back so that he’s knelt on the floor between Louis’ legs, holding them open with his hands at the backs of Louis’ knees as he begins to fuck him, thrusting steadily as he finds his rhythm. “Feel bloody perfect, Louis.”

Louis feels himself tense when he hears his name coming from Liam’s kiss-swollen mouth. He begins to grind his hips in time with Liam’s thrusts, rolling them just right so that Liam’s cock stabs against his prostate every time he pushes in. It’s all so much, too much, really, and it builds every time Liam’s thick cock rubs against Louis’ walls.

“Agh, fuck,” Louis grunts, “fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Eloquent,” Liam laughs, and Louis still has the presence of mind to reach out and twist Liam’s nipple. That, unsurprisingly, earns him a loud moan as Liam’s hips jerk involuntarily, making him push in even harder.

“Cut,” Harry calls, stopping the recording and standing from his chair. “Think we could do with a change of position, don’t you, lads?”

“Sure, Harry,” Liam nods, easing himself out of Louis and standing up.

Louis is incredibly tempted to sit up and suck Liam’s cock into his mouth, but he holds back, deciding there may still be time for that after Liam makes him come.

“Alright, so I was thinking I’d have Louis ride you next, how’s that sound?”

“Just fine,” Liam says agreeably, helping Louis up from the couch and then taking his place, sitting down and leaning against the back of the couch. He pats his lap invitingly and Louis scrambles to sit down.

“Okay, Liam, when I count you down, you’re gonna put your cock in him again, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Liam says, and Louis can feel Liam’s hands moving behind him and he holds his breath as Harry counts down.

“...three, two…”

He moans raggedly as Liam guides the head of his cock back into Louis, this time feeling thicker and sliding even deeper thanks to the new angle. Impatient, Louis rocks his hips, grinding and working Liam’s cock in until it’s as far as it’ll go.

Louis whimpers when he feels his arse resting on Liam’s thighs and he leans forward, burying his face in Liam’s neck as he works his hips, angling his thrusts so that Liam’s cock continually presses up against his prostate.

“Yeah, Louis, just like that, fuck,” Liam pants against his ear, dropping his hands to Louis' arse and smacking it with an open palm.

Louis’ back arches as he sits up again, certain he looks absolutely barking mad as he looks down at Liam, determined now to reach his orgasm.

“You close, babe?” Liam asks, reaching out to take Louis’ cock in his hand. “Need me to help you out?”

Louis groans loudly, nodding his head. “Yes, Liam, please,” he whines, digging his fingers into Liam’s shoulders when he feels a rough hand starting to stroke his cock from base to tip.

“This feel good, Lou? Having my cock inside you while I touch you like this?”

Louis nods, not trusting himself to keep quiet.

“Why don’t you show me how good it feels and come for me, huh? Can you do that for me, baby?” Liam moves closer and kisses Louis’ neck, sucking a mark into it as he tightens his hand on Louis’ cock.

“Fuck!” Louis shouts, coming over Liam’s fist as he rocks his hips, desperate to ride it out as long as he can. He slows his pace, biting his lip at the sensitivity he’s feeling all over his body.

“Cut,” Harry says again, however he stays in his chair this time. “Liam why don’t you stand up and we’ll have Louis suck you off to finish. Just make sure you pull out before you come and shoot it all over his face. You know, all that good stuff.”

Louis shivers with furor at finally getting to suck Liam’s cock and he tries his best to get up on his own, nearly falling over when he tries to stand too quickly.

“Easy, Tommo,” Liam says, reaching out to steady him. He helps Louis down to his knees and stands in front of him, whipping the condom off and tossing it into the little bin one of the crew members holds out to him.

“Alright,” Harry shouts, pulling focus back to him. “Five, four, three, two…”

Liam steps in closer to Louis and touches his cock to Louis’ lips, teasing the both of them. He runs the head of it over Louis’ bottom lip before guiding it in, groaning when Louis flicks his tongue over it.

Louis moans at the taste of Liam on his tongue, trying to open his jaw wide when he feels the stretch of Liam’s girth opening his mouth further.

“Yeah, Louis,” Liam sighs, bringing a hand down to Louis’ hair. “Suck my cock, babe. ‘M close.”

Louis sinks further down, humming lowly as he tries to take in as much of Liam’s cock as he can, laving his tongue up and down the underside, greedily sucking down all the precome that spills onto his tongue.

He lets himself fall forward just a little more before easing back, sucking just the head and digging the tip of his tongue into Liam’s slit. He opens his eyes and looks up at Liam, who's staring down at him. If Louis hadn't already come, he's sure he'd be able to do it again just from the look in Liam's eyes.

“Fuck!” Liam shouts, pulling his cock out of Louis’ mouth and jerking it roughly. Louis watches entranced by the sight and sounds of Liam’s hand moving over his wet cock.

“Gonna come,” Liam moans, and Louis shuts his eyes and opens his mouth just as the first rope of Liam’s come lands on his face. It’s a strong one, splattering against Louis’ forehead before the next one lands right on his lips and chin. He hears Liam grunting as he finishes, angling his cock so that when he’s finished, there’s come all over Louis’ mouth.

Louis knows that he’s supposed to do next, so he sticks his tongue out and licks up all the come he can reach, using his hand to help him catch it all.

Once he’s swallowed it all, Liam tugs him up and into a kiss, sucking on his tongue as if he’s just as desperate for a taste as Louis was. They kiss for a few moments more and Louis gets lost in it, revelling in the feel of Liam’s hot, hard body pressed against his own.

“Cut!” Harry shouts excitedly, jumping up from his chair and stopping his camera. “That was brilliant, boys!” He says, grin wide on his face. “Absolutely brilliant, well done!”

Before either of them can say anything, Harry scurries off, shouting for Niall to follow along behind him.

After Harry and Niall are out of sight, Louis turns to Liam, who's holding out a dressing gown to him.

“Thanks, Payno,” Louis says, taking the garment and putting it on.

“No worries,” Liam tells him as they begin to walk over to the dressing room to change back into the clothes they’d worn here. When they reach the room, their clothes are right where they’d left them, and Louis sighs tiredly, excited to go home and take a nap.

He slides his boxers on and then his joggers, turning to Liam to find he’s already dressed again. He’s wearing a soft-looking pair of basketball shorts and a white tee shirt and he blushes when he sees Louis looking at him.

“You watching me, Payno?” Louis asks, smiling as he pulls on his tee shirt and tugs the beanie down low on his head.

“Maybe,” Liam admits, cheeks pinking further as he shoves his hand into his pockets. “Was thinking about something I wanted to ask you.”

“Okay,” Louis says, arms crossed over his chest as he waits. “Ask away.”

“Do you wanna have dinner with me tonight?”

“Yeah, sounds great, Li, why don’t you stop round at —”

“No, Louis,” Liam cuts him off, rubbing a nervous hand over the back of his neck. “Not as mates, like.”

“Oh,” Louis says, eyebrows raising. “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah,” Liam laughs.

“Like, you want to _go out_ with me?” Louis asks, just to clarify.

“Yes, Tommo, I do.”

Louis grins at Liam, feeling his giddy anticipation tingle all over his body. “Pick me up at seven,” Louis tells him before walking over to the door and making to walk through. Before he leaves, he turns back to Liam.

“But there’s one thing you should probably know first,” Louis says, taking on a serious tone.

“What’s that, Louis?” Liam asks, nerves edging back into his voice.

Louis walks back over to him quickly, making sure he has Liam’s undivided attention when he says, “I don’t kiss on the first date.”


End file.
